High-School Half
by Neru Vearin
Summary: Sequel to Fang-Marks Abrielle knows how hard it is to be in high-school. Now being a half-vampire in high-school? That's even harder. Meanwhile her parents, Edward and Winry seem to be hiding something from her, and her brother is going away to college while her cousins are coming into town. She tends to wonder: "Why does change have to happen?"
1. Disclaimer

Thank you all for coming to read my newest fanfic, 'High-School Half' Now this fanfiction is the sequel to Fang-Marks, another fanfic of mine, so if you haven't read that yet, then you should before starting this.

For those of you returning to my fanfiction after reading Fang-Marks, then welcome back, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, or any of the characters from it. The only thing I own are the many OC's involved.

I do not own mean girls either (must name due to the immense amount of references)

Now, let's get started with the story!


	2. Prolouge

Hello there, those who broke into my house just read some unfinished novels. I'm Abrielle, and Aspiring author in south Resimbool! Oh, I'm also Half Vampire. I blame my parents. I don't really know the details, but apparently they went up against some sassy vampire king and a boring thorny servant.

Moving on…

I'm 16, and I live in a big yellow house with my mom, dad, and older (but annoying) brother, Theo. (he's 18) and since I'm 16, that's right. I'm in high-school.

(And we're all half-vampires.)

Now I don't know about you, but I've heard stories from my mom about high-school, and I've heard that lie that high-school will be the best 4 years of your life, but let me tell you something.

High school is hell.

And right now, it just happened to be lunch time. You know that means, navigating through the schools central nerves system: The Cafeteria. Now where you sit is crucial, 'cause you got everybody there.

You got your freshmen, JV jocks, Xingian nerds, cool Xingians, Varsity jocks, unfriendly Reolian (1) hotties, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who don't anything, desperate wannabees, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware of the plastics.

The plastics are teen royalty. They pretty much run the school.

The blonde one is Lex Adams. The dumbest girl you ever meet.  
Then the one with the frizzy red hair is Melissa Smith. She has 2 leather purses imported from Xing, and her own car. (2)  
Now evil takes a human form in Cynthia Graze. She knows everything about everyone. That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets!

Now for me, the 'greatest people you will ever meet' are the nobodies. We're in the 'out' crowd. My group consists of William Taylor, a guy with short blonde hair who always has his nose in a book. And then the other one is Cadenza Rellic. She's from Rush valley and has darker skin, and dark-brown hair and eyes to match. She's the one who geeks fawn over after getting rejected by the plastics. In other words, she's the second choice.

Now that I've explained that, let me tell you the story about my entire life fell apart.

* * *

**1:people for Reole/Liore**

**2: Remember, this is 1931 Amestris, you had to have a lot of money to have your own car.**


	3. Chapter 1: It's decided!

I took my seat beside William, who was reading some vampire novel. I always found those kind of stupid.  
Candeza poked me with a french fry,  
"You okay Elle?" she asked me, "You're a bit quiet today."  
I smiled and nodded in reply before taking a bite out of my lunch.

"You sure?" Candeza continued, "you're acting awfully strange…"

Of course, I'd never actually tell Candeza about what did happen. She'd think it was stupid if I didn't explain it anyway.

What actually happened, is that I drank some water, and it tasted bad.

It tasted like dirt.

Only full-fledged vampires couldn't drink water.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, I'm only a half-vampire, right?

The night before:  
Elric residence

"Edward, you be serious!" A worried female voice asked from behind a closed door.

"I wish I wasn't Winry." Edward replied.

"Let me see that book!" Winry demanded,

Elle glanced at the door to their fathers study, _what're they bickering about now? _She thought as she asked back to her own room after coming back from the kitchen with a glass of cereal.  
Elle could still hear them talking in the room beside hers,

"B-but I thought that we…" Winry trailed off.

"Me to." Edward replied, as if he knew what Elle's mother was silently saying.

Elle heard Winry sigh, "I'm calling Abrielle down from Rukta, she'll know for sure…"

_Abrielle? _Elle thought, _Oh yeah, that lady Mom and Dad named me after. Apparently she was a big help to them in the past…. _

After that, Elle fell asleep, wondering what her parents were talking about, and wondering why it was so important that they needed to call down someone from basically the other end of the country.

"Elle?" Candeza asked, waving her hand back and fourth in front of her friend, bringing her back to reality. Elle blinked,

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Candeza sighed, "Nevermind." She looked angry for a moment before snapping back to her usual self, "So have you heard!?" She asked.

Elle looked confused, "Heard what?"

At this point, William looked up from his book and joined the conversation, "The Resimbool Vampire." He added in bluntly before going back to the pages of his book.

I sucked in a breath, "T-the what?"

"The Resimbool vampire!" Candeza replied excitedly.

"What on earth is that?"

"Elle!" Candeza gasped, "have you never heard of vampires!?"

Elle sighed before saying in her head, _A little to familiar with them. _ Of course, she didn't say that out loud. Instead, she simply replied with, "Well-"

Elle was interrupted by William reading a page in his book, "Vampire, noun. Referring to an ancient bloodsucking beat resembling a human. They dwell at night and cannot touch sunlight. Other weaknesses include crosses, holy water, and silver."

"YES, Will, I KNOW what a vampire is. You can't possibly believe they exist."

Candeza gasped, "But Elle! They do! They say that centuries ago, a family of vampires lived in the same house that you live in today!" She insisted, rather enthusiastically, might I add.

_It wasn't exactly centuries ago…. _ Elle thought.

"So!" Candeza said suddenly, "I had the idea that we should have an investigation at your house to find any trace of the vampires!"

"WHAT!? Candeza, you can't really-" Before she could finished her sentence, the bell signalling the end of lunch went off and Candeza stood up,

"Great! We'll be at your house tonight to look for the vampires!"


	4. Chapter 2: The hunt

I heard a knock at my door at 7 PM. When I opened it, I saw Candeza and William standing outside.  
I looked at the sharpened cross and the silver dagger that each of them held. Pointing to a bush by the door I said,

"Leave them here."  
Candeza pouted, "Why!?"  
"Mom doesn't allow sharp pointed objects in the house."  
"Maybe," Will said jokingly, "SHE'S the vampire!"  
I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.  
"Now," I said, "That you've abandoned the dangerous items, we can go inside!" I announced. But at this point, Candeza was already inside and standing at my basement stairs.  
"Coming…" I replied, dragging Will along with me. I couldn't blame him, I didn't exactly want to be here either.

A few minutes later, Candeza had abandoned the basement and was 'investigating' the second floor.  
Will and I were about to retreat to my room when Candeza gasped.

"Bloodstains!" She squeaked, pointing at a red spot in the wooden floors. Apparently it was from an incident that happened before I was born.  
(thankfully) Before anyone had the chance to comment on it, we were startled by a voice nearby,

"What are you doing?" Asked my older brother, Theo, who was leaning in his bedroom doorway.  
"Why we're looking for traces of the Resimbool vampire of course!" Candeza explained.

A look of recognition flashed in his eyes, but only for a second. But Candeza saw it. And within a few moments, she had begun interrogating him.

"What do you know!?" She demanded.  
"I've just heard of it, that's all!" Theo insisted before returning to his room.

Candeza narrowed her eyes, "What was he doing up do late?" she wondered aloud.  
I sighed, "First of all, it's only 7:30. And also, he's leaving for collage tomorrow, so he's probably just getting ready for it."  
Candeza frowned, "I guess your right." I looked over to Will, who was silently asking if we could go to the kitchen. I nodded.

"What's with your obsession with vampire recently?" Will asked as we walked down the stairs.  
"Have you read the book, _Midnight_?" Candeza asked in reply.

I've never read it, but everyone knew the plot, it was super popular right now anyway.  
"I'm hoping," Candeza began, "That I can have a romantic love story like Edgar's and Ella's!" Now that we were on ground level, she spun around in a circle as she spoke.

We walked into the kitchen and I tossed my friends juice boxes while I made sandwiches,

"And who'll be your werewolf?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
Candeza placed her hand on Will's shoulder,  
"Why William here will our werewolf!"  
"No." He said flatly.

"Elle!" I heard my mo call my name,  
"Yeah!" I yelled back. My father walked into the room, securing the tie around his ponytail,  
"Your mom and I are heading down to the train station to pick up Abri." He said, catching the coat that mom had tossed to him. I nodded and they left the house.

"Who's Abri?" Will asked. I began to explain,  
"Abri's a close family friend. Apparently mom and dad named me after her."  
Will nodded as he listened.  
"Oh!" Candeza explained, "You mean that lady that was here that one time I came over!?"  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
Candeza clapped, "Excellent! She knows tons of legends and stories. Resimbool vampire, HERE I COME!"


End file.
